<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter From Juliet by Journeying_Jane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125512">A Letter From Juliet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane'>Journeying_Jane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Ben, British Rey, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fun in Italy, Italy, Letters To Juliet - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Tour of Northern Italy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie travel writer Rey gets her break when the opportunity to go to Verona, Italy comes along. More than just a boost to her professional career though, she may end up finding the one thing she's always longed for the most. A family.</p><p> </p><p>Starting this off in honor of Mother's day. Basically a crossover with the 2010 movie Letters to Juliet now staring our favorite Star Wars couples. Mother-daughter feels to come along with the romance. ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p>
<p>Rey watched from her window as the snow-capped alps melted away into hills and fields of rolling green dotted by puffy white clouds. They were on the descent now and she could scarcely believe it. <em>Italy</em>. Who would have thought that she would be here—the orphaned foster child turned street urchin that nobody thought would amount to anything—it was like a fairy tale.</p>
<p>Well, a hard-won fairy tale perhaps but, even with all her work to put herself through school and fight for the job she wanted, this particular journey stemmed from a fair amount of luck. Working for a travel magazine was amazing but there was no way she would have gotten this assignment as a 22-year-old rookie if Korr’s obstetrician hadn’t grounded her from flying much earlier than expected.</p>
<p>So Rey, with no other commitments to speak of outside work, was available to hop on the assignment. Only three days and a two-hour flight later and here she was. Red tiled roofs were growing closer, a swath of blue cutting through the picturesque city. Verona may be a short flight from London, but to the girl who never traveled in her life, it was the adventure she’d only dreamed of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✧✧✧✧✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hotel, Veronetta House, was lovely—informal and quaint—full of warm colors and a lively atmosphere. Her window was thrown open and the flowers spilled over the box outside. There was no denying she was in Italy. Leaning out and taking a deep breath Rey drank it in, needing to memorize the moment. She couldn’t stay however, it was just barely 11, and she would need to go out soon to get started on her assignment.</p>
<p>She was doing an article on free things to do in Verona with the Shakespeare festival coming up and if she could manage it, some of the nearby towns he’d also featured in his work. So, after a brief unpacking, she grabbed her camera and satchel, opened up her brand new trusty paper map—she’d always been a bit old school like that—and headed out to explore.</p>
<p>She started with the nearby Giardino Giusti, wanting to stretch a bit and snapping a few pictures of the formal gardens while she enjoyed the fresh air. If this was the only place she saw on her trip it might be worth it, but the fact that she had a whole week left her breathless with anticipation.</p>
<p>She stopped at a little cafe for some lunch as she headed back the way she came and then it was on to the day’s main destinations. Passing over the Ponte Nuovo she walked the mere two blocks to Romeo’s house first and then stopped at a few nearby piazzas. It was already past four when she headed to the destination she’d saved for the last—the best and generally most popular—Juliet’s house. She hoped that any heavy crowds might start thinning now, plus she’d have the golden hour for her photos.</p>
<p>After taking in the site and getting her shots, she grabbed a seat in front of the wall of letters. There had been many others writing so she didn’t feel awkward pulling out her own notebook and she was dying to start putting her impressions down on the page. It was at least half an hour before she looked up again only to notice something odd.</p>
<p>The sun was setting now and most of the visitors had trickled away but a young woman with silky black hair was taking down the notes and letters attached to the wall, putting them in a basket. Intrigued, Rey stood and approached the woman with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Um, mi scusi. Parla inglese?” Rey cringed at her poor Italian but to her surprise, the woman smiled and answered with a fluent American accent.</p>
<p>“Yes, do you need help with something?”</p>
<p>“Oh! No, it’s just, well I’m a writer, and I was curious. . .” She gestured a little lamely to the basket, “about the letters. What are you going to do with them?” Rey asked feeling a little disheartened for the few crying girls she’d seen pouring their hearts out in the last couple hours. The woman smiled kindly, her almond eyes squinting a bit.</p>
<p>“Do you have somewhere to be?” Rey shook her head, “Why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you. I’m Rose by the way.”</p>
<p>“Rey.” She replied, eyes widening with excitement at this unexpected adventure and so, as the sun disappeared below the rooftops she followed Rose from the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✧✧✧✧✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next days were the most interesting of Rey’s life. She’d go out in the mornings to various sights and then in the afternoon she would meet with Rose and the other ladies who formed ‘Juliet’s Secretaries’. That in itself was fascinating enough but then she’d found the letter. The one dated over thirty years ago that had been hidden in the cracks of the wall.</p>
<p>The paper had been yellowed and cracked, writing faded with age. But the heartbreak of the young woman, Leia, had felt fresh and sharp to Rey. The fear that had made her back out of an elopement, finding out about the unexpected pregnancy too late, the death of her parents, and her longing to make amends with her lost love.</p>
<p>Rey <em>had</em> to write back, she felt compelled to reach out to this woman. Though she would likely never find out what had happened to Leia—truthfully the chances were slim that the woman would even receive her letter—she needed to believe things had or would work out for the other woman. Cause even though the world had tried to beat it out of her, Rey still maintained an optimism even she couldn’t quite explain.</p>
<p>There was only one day left of her trip now and, though it had been far more than she’d dreamed, there was still an unsettled feeling in her chest, a sinking feeling like she wasn’t finished. Which was ridiculous because her article was finished! In fact, she’d been playing around with another about Juliet’s Secretaries that she could pitch. It was only a work trip after all and she and Rose had promised to keep in contact.</p>
<p>Yet the feeling stayed with her all day until she and Rose when to collect the letters. There were a few people milling about but Rey was struck by the woman sitting in almost the exact same place Rey had, only days ago. She must have been at least fifty, dressed in a flowy pantsuit with her dark grey-brown hair swept up in an elaborate braided style that Rey could only dream of doing. But the thing that most drew her attention was the look of sad nostalgia upon the woman’s face.</p>
<p>A dark-haired young man approached the woman from the other direction. He was very tall and broad, with longish wavy hair framing a pale face that made her want to study it. . .until Rey realized he glaring at her. Cheeks flaming, she snapped her eyes away, realizing she’d been staring. Trying to shake off the embarrassment she focused her attention on the letters starting at the opposite end of the wall from Rose.</p>
<p>She refused to let herself look again but she couldn’t help it as her mind drifted back to the woman. Why was she so intriguing? She and Rose were less than a meter apart when Rey felt a presence behind her. She glanced back and had to do a double-take. Both the woman and the scowling man were standing there. She faltered and her eyes went wide.</p>
<p>“Um, can I help you?” All Italian had flown from Rey’s mind. The grey-haired woman smiled softly but Rey sensed some trepidation in her brown eyes. For having such a gripping presence she was surprised to find the older woman was surprisingly short—escpecially next to the man.</p>
<p>“I didn’t intend to do this but it just feels to0 much like fate. . .are you the ladies who answer Juliet’s letters?” Rey looked to Rose who was watching with interest. It was she who smiled puzzledly and answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, some of them. I'm Rose and this is Rey.”</p>
<p>“I’m amazed we ran into you.” The woman bent to dig in the large purse that rested on her shoulder, pulling out an envelope. “I received this in the post yesterday and I just had to come.” It was the letter, the old one that had been lost in the wall and that Rey had sealed inside her own went she sent it. Her jaw dropped and the basket slipped off her arm, bouncing on the ground and sending a few letters flying.</p>
<p>“You’re Leia,” Rey breathed. The woman—Leia’s—smile grew large and warm taking over her entire face as she studied Rey.</p>
<p>“I am, might you be the one who wrote my letter?” Struck dumb, Rey simply nodded. “Well then my dear, might you get a bit to eat with us?”</p>
<p>Flabbergasted Rey turned to Rose, thankful she wasn’t the only one shocked by the course of events. The Asian-American woman's eyes widened, silently prompting Rey.</p>
<p>“Yes, of-of course!" She exclaimed. "We know just the place. The others would be so touched to meet you, if you’re willing, and the wine selection is fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful, it’s been too long since I’ve had a glass of good Italian wine.” Rey bent down to pick up the basket and fallen bits of paper as Leia agreed. “Oh, and the big grump is my son Ben.” She gestured to the silent and perpetually scowling man whom they had all but forgotten. He crossed his arms, making a sound in the back of his throat as if in disagreement but Leia continued as if she hadn’t heard. “Ignore him, he thinks I’m being ridiculous. Well, lead on dear!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner at a little Italian trattoria while Leia shares some of her back story with Han.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than I thought. SOOO much dialogue and I reworked it at least three or four times, but yay for moving forward at least! </p>
<p>Also, un-beta'd just so you know.</p>
<p>(Updated as of May 27)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                          </p>
<p>As they sat around the table with the twinkling lights above, wine and conversation flowing, Rey had never felt quite so much a <em>part</em> of something. Leia had been telling her love story as she, Rose, Jyn, and Mon listened with rapt attention. The older Italian ladies smiled and nodded fondly while Rose and Rey shared wistful looks. Ben sat alternating between looking disapproving, uncomfortable, and concerned for his mother.</p>
<p>“. . .My gap year was coming to an end and he asked me to elope with him. He had a past, some unsavory things, he was wanting to leave behind, but when it came time, I-I couldn’t do it. I was adopted, you see, and terrified of breaking my parent’s hearts.”</p>
<p>Rey’s curiousness about the woman peeked. Leia was an orphan too?</p>
<p>“In the end, it didn’t matter. I got back to England only to find out there had been a house fire two days before—they were gone.” She took a shaky breath and Ben, uncrossing his arms, leaned forward to place a hand over Leia’s.</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s enough for now mother.” His voice was deep, unsurprising for his size, but Rey was caught off guard by its softness. Leia gave a fond watery smile and squeezed his hand between her both of her own.</p>
<p>“My Ben. Always looking out for me.” She gave his hand a little pat. “But I’m alright dear, it’s good to talk about the past every once in a while; healing.” He gave a short huff through his nose and removed his hand but otherwise didn’t fight. His mother continued. “It was only weeks later that I found out I was pregnant. I came back then, just briefly, but Han was already gone. I knew it was a long shot—he’d likely gone back to America—but I still had to try.” A flash of pain crossed her face, quickly hidden.</p>
<p>Ben looked down at the table, but Rey could see the little knot that had formed between his eyebrows. His face was strangely intriguing and her eyes had drifted toward him more than she’d like to admit over the course of the evening. His eyes were intense below strong brows, a long nose set above plush lips that were framed by a neat goatee. Even the beauty marks dotted around his face were fascinating. If only he weren’t so dour. . .</p>
<p>“So I went home,” Leia continued. “Set a plan for rebuilding the estate and at five months pregnant moved to the U.S. for a fresh start. I looked for him, but. . .” She shrugged at the obviously unsuccessful endeavor. The table was silent at the heartbreaking tale. The sound of the mandolin and accordion played softly in the background adding beauty to the sad reflective moment. Something niggled at the back of Rey’s mind though.</p>
<p>“But then, how on earth did you get here so quickly?” She asked, puzzled. “Or even receive the letter? I was sure the address I wrote to was in the Peak District.” Here Leia brightened.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> believe it was fate. I still own my parent’s estate and just happened to be on my yearly visit. Your letter arrived the day after we did and here I am less than 24 hours later!”</p>
<p>Arms again crossed, Ben grumbled something indiscernible under his breath. Rey’s eyes flicked to him once again but he reached for his glass of wine, seemingly unaware.</p>
<p>“This is just, incredible.” Rey fiddled with the stem of her own empty glass. What were the odds? “Really it’s almost too coincidental to be true. My flight is scheduled for tomorrow, so the fact that we actually crossed paths. . .” Rey trailed off still in disbelief herself. Things like this didn’t happen in real life, did they?</p>
<p>“It’s as she said, <em>la sorte</em>. Is fate!” Mon raised her glass as if toasting the fates themselves. The table laughed—minus Ben who looked faintly amused—and Leia nodded, raising her glass as well.</p>
<p>“So, do you think he stayed in Italia then?” Jyn asked.</p>
<p>“I honestly have no idea. Other than my first few years in America I’ve never really looked.” She shook her head as if resigned. “I know it’s unlikely after all these years, but I want to <em>try</em> and find him.”</p>
<p>“Which is what a private investigator would be good for,” Ben mumbled into the wine glass he was holding in front of his mouth. Leia continued as if she hadn’t heard.</p>
<p>“I want to introduce him to Ben,” Rey watched as the man took a large swallow, “tell him how sorry I am I robbed him of being a part of his life, however unwittingly. I don’t expect him to- that is, I don’t expect a romantic reunion, but I hope he can forgive me and at least get to know his son.” Leia’s eyes were slightly shimmery.</p>
<p>Ben put his glass down and took a deep breath but his jaw was clenched tight. His mother waved her hand as if swatting away a bad thought, giving a watery laugh and blinking her eyes clear.</p>
<p>“Ignore me, please. In any case, Ben’s never been to Italy so I thought I might at least show him the place where I fell in love with his father.”</p>
<p>Ben huffed and looked exasperated, though Rey was certain she saw a spark of fondness there as well.</p>
<p>“Yes, because every man wishes to visit the place he was <em>conceived</em> for his 30 birthday.” He rolled his eyes and Rey choked and tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand. Leia rolled her eyes right back while the other woman laughed, or in Rose’s case spat, at his comment, but it was Rey Ben frowned at. At least it wasn’t a glare, she thought, and decided to count it as a win.</p>
<p>“Where will you go first?” Mon asked while Rose was still spluttering and Rey tore herself from the whiskey eyed stare she was caught in.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, Monza.” Leia sighed a little wistfully. “I’m hoping an old mutual friend of ours might still live there.”</p>
<p>“I really hope you find him.” Rose piped up and Leia smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear. I am so very glad to have met you, all of you.” Her eyes settled on Rey and a new idea started forming in the young Brit’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✧✧✧✧✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leia, wait!” Rey called as the offset duo turned onto the next lamp-lit street. It really was almost comical how small Leia was compared to her son, but Rey was feeling too much urgency to appreciate it. They’d left the restaurant only a few minutes before and Rey had felt compelled to go after them almost immediately. The two stopped but Ben only turned partially back, obviously wanting to keep going, Rey focused on Leia. “I know this sounds crazy, but would you mind if I came with you to find Han?”</p>
<p>“What!?” Ben interjected.</p>
<p>“It’s just, I’ve been having this horrible sinking feeling the past two days. Like I’m not supposed to leave yet, which makes no sense because this was just a work trip. And then you showed up, which is fantastic! And I can’t even explain how I feel. . .like I’m actually here for this! Like the whole reason I got this assignment was to meet you and help you find Han and, I must sound like a lunatic but-”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ben said at the same time as his mother said “No.” Ben groaned, turning away from them with his head thrown back.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t sound like a lunatic and I don’t think you're crazy,” Leia confirmed after casting a sidelong glance at her son. “I told you that I felt like this was fate or destiny or what have you, since the moment I received your letter.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She asked. Rey had been sure they would outright tell her no. She certainly sounded crazy to herself.</p>
<p>“Really. I can’t think of anything that would make this even more special to me than to have you along.” She took Rey’s hand in her own pressing it kindly. “But what about your flight? Don’t you need to get back home?”</p>
<p>“I sort of have an idea about that?” It was a half baked idea, more of a question even in her own mind, but it was all she had. “I’m actually here writing an article-”</p>
<p>“A journalist, seriously!?” Ben rounded on Rey so quickly that she almost took a step back surprised by his fierceness, however, she instead squared her shoulders and tried to match his own glare.</p>
<p>“I’m a travel writer actually.” She bit her tongue to keep from saying something childish or crude—she wanted them to want her to come along after all—and turned back to Leia “I was mostly wanting to know it would be okay with you first, before I tried to extend my stay. I don’t really know if it’s possible, but there was the option for me to do another article here and I didn’t have time, but I think I might be able to convince my boss to let me have another week if I can promise that article <em>and</em> get someone else to cover my work at home.<br/>
     “It’s a bit of a long shot, I mean I’m really still a rookie and even being here in the first place was a lucky break for me,” She rambled not really knowing how to stop now that she was in it. Who was she kidding, her boss wasn’t going to just let her stay for another week! “I don’t know what I’ll do if—when—she says no, but I- this- you and Han, it feels like something I <em>have</em> to do.” Rey shrugged a little helplessly.</p>
<p>“I see dear. . .” Leia studied her for a moment. “And does your publication ever print human interest pieces?”</p>
<p>Rey blinked nonplussed. “Um, sometimes? I am actually working on one of the secretaries to pitch when I get back, which kind of falls under that I guess?” Ben was pinching the bridge of his nose now, arms crossed over his wide chest and eyes closed tightly like he was fighting a headache. Rey bit her lip and scuffed her shoe a bit, but otherwise ignored him. She was too used to people not wanting her around to back out because of it.</p>
<p>“I see.” Leia squinted her eyes for a moment, cocking her head. “And what if you were to write <em>my</em> story, do you think your boss would grant you the time then?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. What!?” Ben whipped around on his mother. Rey’s mouth just hung open but for once she felt in total agreement with the tall frustratingly handsome man.</p>
<p>“She’s already writing about the secretaries, why not add in her own experience, an article about two people possibly reunited by such unusual circumst-” Mind reeling she cut Leia off just as Ben also opened his mouth. This wasn’t what she intended them to think <em>at all</em>.</p>
<p>“That is not why I’m asking to come along. I promise I had no intention of writing about your personal-”</p>
<p>“I know you didn't, dear. Believe me, I’ve been around enough graspers, I’d know if you were just after a story.” Rey didn’t quite know what to make of that. What did Leia mean about graspers? The older woman took her hand once again, patting it. “You have a refreshingly open and honest face, Rey, much like my Benjamin—though not so grumpy.” Her voice dropped to a stage whisper at the end. “If you feel my story might help convince your boss. . .well, I would <em>truly</em> enjoy getting to know you better.” Rey stood silent for a moment trying to let this sink in.</p>
<p>“You. . . would?” Rey asked with genuine surprise, a slight tremor making its way through. Sure Leia had said she’d enjoy her tagging along, but still, Rey had mostly taken it as kindness not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. But to genuinely be <em>interested</em> in her? Rey was sure Ben was about 30 seconds from trying to pick up his mother and physically carry her away, but Rey was pinned by Leia’s discerning gaze passing right through to her soul.</p>
<p>“Of course. Who wouldn’t.” The shorter woman said and Rey felt her heart crack; <em>practically everyone she’d ever met</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mon- Mon Mothma from the original series (definitely older than Leia by about 20 years???)<br/>Jyn - Jyn Erso from Rogue One (a contemporary of the originals so around Leia's age)</p>
<p>Can't wait to keep going with this Italian adventure.</p>
<p>I also created a poster/story cover for this, but am at a complete loss as to how to upload an original design as opposed to just copying an image off google search. Insight anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the road to Monza our crew learns a little more about each other and Rey tries not to rip her hair out in frustration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update to the last chapter. While plotting the story I realized the original location of Padua was kind of an unnecessary stop lingering from an old plot point. The characters may pass through there later, but to help streamline the beginning especially, our first destination is Monza. Italy. A little town just to the north of Milano. This change has been reflected in the previous chapter just in case those of you who care were wondering why the characters are driving in the opposite direction. ;)</p>
<p>Unbeta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                            </p>
<p>Rey cringed as the grating robotic voice of Ben’s gps went off again. It seemed like they hadn’t gone five minutes over the past hour without it making some inane and repetitive statement. <em>“Go straight on A4 for 156 kilometers. Continue following A4 for the next 98 kilometers. Remain on A4 - 56 kilometers.”</em> Tucked in the backseat Rey tried not to bash her head against the rentals upholstery. Instead she distracted herself with her gloriously silent paper map and watched the Northern Italian countryside roll by while Ben repeatedly said “Thank you 3PO.”</p>
<p>When he’d started the device up, Ben had battled hopelessly to switch it from klm to miles, cursing the outdated little box. So the first time he’d grudgingly thanked it Rey hadn’t been able to hold in her laugh and jokingly asked if he knew the AI wasn’t a real person. Ben had glowered at her in the rearview mirror and persisted, though she was almost certain he was doing it simply to annoy her as much as anything else. Leia just watched her son with an amused smile.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes for a moment Rey soaked in the morning sun streaming through the window. She hadn’t expected any of this when she’d boarded her plane at Gatwick. Not the incredible beauty, not the pull she felt to be here, and certainly not the two people sitting in the front seats.</p>
<p><em>“Continue onto A4/E64 to Exit A52 - 38 kilometers.”</em> 3P0 spoke again as they passed through Bergamo and Ben, for once, was silent. Rey opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“What operating system is that? I’ve never come across a 3P0 or is that just a nickname?” Ben avoided her eyes in the mirror but Leia practically jumped with enthusiasm as she turned to face Rey.</p>
<p>“Oh! C-3P0 is one of a kind. He was actually a prototype of my biological fathers.” Rey felt the world around her still as her breath hitched.</p>
<p>“You’ve met your birth parents?” She sincerely hoped they didn't catch the intense edge to her voice.</p>
<p>“Oh. No," Leia confessed. "But Ben went searching back in his university days. I’d always known about my mother as she’d passed away when I was born, but knew next to nothing about my father. It turned out he’d also passed away but Ben found out some pretty interesting stuff about him.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Well, My father was a bit of an inventor. Do you know he even created a revolutionary navigational system that the U.S. air force used? There were some not so nice things as well, but Ben formed a teeny obsession with him back then hence his attachment to 3P0. I’m pretty sure he went into his chosen field just to keep learning more.”</p>
<p>“Really? What do you do Ben?” She asked, curious. His eyes flicked to hers and then back to the road as he mumbled,</p>
<p>“I’m a Genealogist.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding.” Rey’s voice came out flat, disbelieving.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” His eyes shot to hers again eyebrows raised, voice incredulous. Rey probably should have stopped, but as often happened the words just came spilling out.</p>
<p>“I mean. . .it’s really cool. I’ve always found ancestry interesting. It’s just you have to admit, it’s kind of strange, a genealogist who’s not excited about finding his long lost fath-”</p>
<p>“That’s it.” He cut her off and flipped the signal switching lanes. “I need a break.” He pulled off the motorway and into the town until they came across a petrol station. Then, leaving the keys in the ignition, he got out of the car and stomped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✧✧✧✧✧</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that,” Leia said as they sat on the grass next to the car munching on chocolate that was honestly too good to have been bought at a petrol station. “Ben’s a sensitive guy and well, not the best at handling his reactions. He’s getting better though!”</p>
<p>That seemed doubtful to Rey.</p>
<p>“What’s his deal though? I mean why wouldn’t he want to meet his father.” Rey asked to the chocolate bar in her hand. It felt too personal to stare Leia in the face while she said it, but at the same time couldn’t fathom why anyone wouldn’t want to be reconnected with missing family. She reached for the water bottle she’d also purchased, taking a sip.</p>
<p>“Honestly I have no idea, but I know he has his reasons. A part of me wonders if it’s as simple as not wanting to be let down.” Leia sighed, “After all I’ve disappointed him plenty.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rey couldn’t imagine Leia being anything but an amazing mother. She’d barely known her for a full day and already felt like she would have traded her left hand to have been raised by this woman.</p>
<p>“Ben and I had a very strained relationship for a while. I wasn’t the most attentive mother. There were so many times where I chose to prioritize my career even when it wasn’t necessary. I was so focused on making sure he had everything he wanted, especially as a single mother, that I failed to see what he really <em>needed</em> was my attention.” Rey’s fiddled with her water bottle as she processed this, brow furrowed. Leia was leaning back on her hands looking up at the sky so Rey had a hard time reading her expression.<br/>
“There were a few years while he was at University—around the same time he started digging into our family history—that he refused to even speak to me. I think he was searching for some kind of connection outside of what he’d had for his whole life: him and me.”</p>
<p>Leia glanced up at her then, eyes glossy, and Rey looked down to where she was picking at the label, peeling it away bit by bit. She knew families weren’t perfect, but she’d never really gotten to see one up close. Maybe everyone was kind of broken? “I’m sorry. That must have been awful.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Leia nodded, “But we’ve been working on mending things. I think he’s going along with this to make up for his perceived mistakes, but really, they were mostly mine. He won’t admit it but I think this trip is just as important to him as it is me, even if it only serves to help move past our hurts.”</p>
<p>They were silent and Rey abandoned the bottle to break off another square of chocolate, contemplating everything. After a few minutes though, Leia slapped her hands on her thighs and broke the quiet.</p>
<p>“So!” Her voice had changed, the previous cloud over her face dissipating. “What does everyone back home have to say about your unexpected adventure.” Rey smiled, happy to change the topic.</p>
<p>“Well Finn thinks it’s crazy, but also kind of amazing. He’s probably a little jealous that he can’t be here too, but I promised him a bottle of wine and to write his next article since he’s covering mine this week. My boss is skeptical but knows this could be a great human interest piece if it turns out. I’m just thankful she’s willing to give me a chance.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. . .” Leia glanced at her, seeming a little perplexed, though Rey couldn’t quite understand why. “And how about your family? Do they find it odd or exciting?” Oh. that’s what Leia had meant. She squirmed a bit and took a gulp from her bottle to put off answering. It was only a temporary help though, so when she did answer she tried to put as much nonchalance into her tone as possible.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t really have anyone to speak of.” She waved with her hand as if talking about the weather or something equally mundane. Leia’s brow furrowed, studying her.</p>
<p>“May I ask. . .?” The concern in her voice was so poignant that Rey’s face twitched with the effort to hold back the rising emotion.</p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal.” If it was possible the furrows in Leia’s forehead got even deeper. “I was raised in the foster system.”</p>
<p>“Your parents?” Leia prodded and Rey chewed over her words a moment before answering as breezily as she could.</p>
<p>“I was found by a lifeguard on the beach when I was six. I don’t really have many memories of before then.” It came out rushed despite her efforts. She could tell Leia was wanting to press her further, but did not want to get into her less than ideal childhood. The years she’d waited for her parents to come back for her, her time on the streets, and Plutt’s pitiful excuse for a foster home, it was all in the past. The very last she wanted from Leia was her pity.</p>
<p>Dropping both the bottle, thankfully closed, and unwrapped chocolate, Rey jumped up.</p>
<p>“You know I think I’m going to pop to the loo before Ben gets back,” she said pointing to the door with “WC” painted in bold letters. “Don’t know when the next one will come along.” She cringed internally at her falsely chipper voice, leaving before Leia could do more than nod.</p>
<p>Thankfully, when she returned, Ben was back with—bless him—coffee. Good stuff too by the smell of it. She thought about teasing him and saying she only drank tea, but who would she be kidding, <em>really</em>, and for all she knew he might throw the glorious smelling brew away. Instead, she opted for a simple “thank you” to which he grunted and they all piled back into the car where the grating voice of 3P0 waited. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That air navigational system? That's R2. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey get to know each other a bit better when Leia abandons them to their own devices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been weeks and I'm sorry!</p><p>Also, I know I should be working on "In Love With A KIng" as it's nearing the end but I'd felt guilty for how long I'd left this un-updated. It's super rough and barely proofread but I just NEEDED to get back to these two so I hope you can forgive me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p>Monza was beautiful. Like Verona many of the streets were rough stone and here and there little offshoot alleys showed glimpses of hidden courtyards. The architecture was grand and full of history and stories. They had decided to park near the train station and walk once they’d arrived, everyone groaning as they stretched and ready for a break from the car.</p><p>Surprisingly Ben seemed keen to talk about the significance of the town as Rey drank it all in.<br/>
The Duomo and its history with the Iron Crown seemed to be of particular interest to him as he talked of Charlemagne and Napoleon. Holy Roman Emperors and Kings of lands that had faded into modern Europe.</p><p>“I thought you hadn’t been to Italy before?” Rey asked as he started on the Villa Reale which they had yet to pass, but she now felt like she’d swallowed a guide book of. Ben’s mouth snapped shut for a moment, expression disgruntled, but even as he crossed his arms a faint flush crept up his cheeks. She found herself wondering if it perhaps reached his ears since they were hidden under his thick black hair.</p><p>“You don’t have to have visited a place to know its history.”</p><p>“True, but I thought you were a genealogist, not a historian.”</p><p>“The two often go hand in hand.”</p><p>“So you find yourself tracing a lot of families back to Byzantine Empire do you?”</p><p>“I also happen to like history.” His arms were still crossed defensively, it was almost too easy to poke at him. “I’ve always been intrigued by empires, wars, kings, knights-”</p><p>“Swords.” Leia rolled her eyes. “While most 13-year-old boys were obsessed with guns and playing ‘Medal of Halos’ and ‘Call to the Battlefield’ or what have you,” Rey snorted a laugh but quickly hid it behind her hand. “Ben was trying to work out how to forge his own sword in our garage.”</p><p>Ben looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh at his mother’s wildly incorrect names or sink into the street with embarrassment, and settled for pinching his nose as he shook his head at the pavement.</p><p>“Mother, can we not?”</p><p>“Oh Ben, don’t be so touchy.” Leia patted her son’s arm, “It was a good thing!” She shook back the long sleeve of her linen top and glanced at the watch on her wrist. “Now, I’d like to follow up on that lead for my old friend but since you have such an interest in the town, why don’t you two continue exploring a bit. Let’s meet up at two for a late lunch?” Her son’s head jerked up.</p><p>“Um no! What if you get lost. Do you even know where you’re going?”</p><p>“Oh dear, I must have forgotten that <em>I’m your</em> child.” She uttered a dramatic gasp. “Not a 50 year old woman who has had to travel alone most of her life, raised you single handedly, and can use the map on my phone quite well thank you.” She patted her flabbergasted son’s face and turned to walk away when he finally seemed to come up with a response.</p><p>“You only know how to use that app because I showed you!”</p><p>Leia just waved her hand over her shoulder as Ben hollered after her and called back “Don’t worry so much dear; your lovely hair will start going grey!” Rey had to admire the woman’s cheek.</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>It had taken Rey several minutes after Leia had left to stop being amused by Ben’s grumbling and realize her predicament. Following along in his moody shadow they passed through a wooded park before he spoke again.</p><p>“The Villa Reale should be just ahead.” He said gruffly, much of his former enthusiasm (such as it had been) was gone.</p><p>“So. . .you’ve really studied the history of Monza? Clear back to the Holy Roman Empire?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘studied’ exactly. I just know a few facts.”</p><p>“A few facts; you’ve practically been regurgitating a guide book.” From where she walked slightly behind him she couldn’t see his face, but from the sudden stiffening of his shoulders she could tell his cheeks were probably pink. “Wait, are you?”</p><p>“No!” She almost ran into him as he whirled on her, face indeed red and voice chagrined.</p><p>“Oh my God, you are. What the hell? When did you even have time to-”</p><p>“I’m not.” He sighed once again retreating to his signature arms crossed nose pinch, his eyes closed. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I did a deep dive into the local history. It’s just what I do.”</p><p>Oh. Rey instantly realized this was more than just an idiosyncrasy. Though Ben had an obvious love for history, this was a distraction. She still didn’t understand it—not wanting to find his father—but maybe Leia was right? Maybe there was more to it than disinterest. So rather than tease him mercilessly she instead turned and continued walking as she called back.</p><p>“Well then, what else do you know about this place we’re about to see.”</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds and she was about to stop and look back when the rap of his hurried footsteps followed her.</p><p>“So it was built in 1777 for Archduke Ferdinand but what most people don’t know. . .” Rey bit her lip in amusement as they carried on.</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>The Villa Reale was a palace. An actual honest to God palace. Somehow with all of Ben’s facts and history <em>that</em> hadn’t quite sunk in. They had walked around most of the stately white and gold building now and gone through the gardens and Rey’s eyes still felt like saucers. But it was as they walked around the park’s small lake and the surrounding follies that Rey really began to fall in love with the place.</p><p>Italy was beautiful with its warm color palettes and architecture that brought one’s mind back to the Renaissance, Shakespeare, or even the Roman Empire. But this place, with its sprawling woodland park and lawns, was like stepping into a Pride and Prejudice adaptation complete with a veritable Mr. Darcy walking beside her. Her very own tall dark brooding arsehole. She suppressed a snort and tried to push that thought as far from her mind as possible. After all, it wasn’t exactly a fair estimation.</p><p>She knew Ben was watching her out of the corner of his eye as they turned back around the lake—probably wondering why she was biting back a smile—so she turned her attention back to the lush green scenery and palladian architecture.</p><p>“This is amazing.”</p><p>“You’re from the UK, aren’t these kinds of places like your backyard.”</p><p>Rey shrugged. “Newham was my backyard, so, no.”</p><p>“Newham?”</p><p>“You know the London Borough?” Ben appeared to be drawing a blank. “Come on aren’t you half English.”</p><p>“Technically, though I’ve only been a handle of times, and mostly to the family estate.”</p><p>Rey blinked “You know I actually forgot that you were blue blood.”</p><p>Ben scoffed.</p><p>“I'm the bastard American son of an adopted heiress, I don't think that's anyone's definition of blue-blooded." He ran a hand through his hair and changed the topic back to her. "So. . .you grew up in Newham then?</p><p>“Eh, all over London really, but that was where I stayed the longest.”</p><p>“Okay, but what about vacations? It’s not like you'd have to travel far to see something like this.”</p><p>“You mean holidays?” Ben rolled his eyes at her cheeky response.“Never really left London till after I got my job.”</p><p>“Really?” He sounded not only surprised but almost incredulous. She gave a nonchalant shrug. “Huh. I think this is the part where I get to get back at you for earlier with a quippy remark about a travel writer who never traveled.”</p><p>“Oh hardy har. Yes, very funny.”</p><p>“What goes around comes around, or so they say.” He was quiet for a minute looking out at the surface of the lake shining in the midday sun. “Okay, surely you’ve been to Buckingham or Kensington?”</p><p>“I mean in passing I guess. But come on, have you ever been to the Statue of Liberty?”</p><p>“Well I’m not from New York, but yeah, actually, I have.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, you know. . .it’s not <em>that</em> weird. Most people don’t appreciate what’s in their own city right?”</p><p>He gave her a long searching look and she turned away to watch a swan floating by, brow furrowing. Maybe he understood her deflections as well as she had understood his earlier or maybe he just found her convoluting, Either way, Ben responded with a soft “sure,” and they continued on till it was time to meet Leia for lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sidenote: I have actually been to Monza briefly back in 2010. It was absolutely stunning and I spent hours walking only the 'small' woodland park next to the palace that only makes up a tiny portion of Parco de Monza. When I started this scene I couldn't picture them anywhere else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next stop, Milano</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been absolute ages and I'm sorry!</p><p>So much for this being a Mother's Day fic (Ha!) My only defense is that I actually have been struggling with a hand/wrist injury which made writing nearly impossible so I put all my focus on my other WIP when I could. Thankfully that is now almost finished and though I'm not 100% I am at least back to typing with two hands. (yay)</p><p>Anyway, I designed new chapter boards for this fic as just a little something to help me get back into the story. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p>Rey was famished by the time they sat down at a little sidewalk cafe. With the canopies shading them from the summer afternoon sun, she dug into her tortellini with gusto while Leia updated them. Her friend no longer worked in the town but she’d been able to track down some family who’d thankfully given her a forwarding address just south of Milano and a phone number she seemed strangely reluctant to use.</p><p>Letting it slide, Rey sipped her Monte Rosso which was a bit more tart than she’d expected but so refreshing after wandering around the park for a couple of hours. It was strange how comfortable she felt in this setting with these practical strangers. Italy and all the people she was meeting here were growing on her by the day.</p><p>Unfortunately, Leia then informed them that, instead of heading back to Verona tonight as planned, she was booking them rooms in Milano. Rey was thankful she’d already swallowed her mouthful because her hunger suddenly felt tainted with apprehension.</p><p>“Oh! But I didn’t think to bring anything with me. My bags are all back at my hotel in Verona.” It was the first excuse that came to her mind and, while true, she refused to bring up the real reason for her to reject the idea but the cost of her meal hung before her eyes, flashing like a neon sign.</p><p>“Well,” Leia said, consulting her watch. “It’s only 3:30, we should have plenty of time to stop at a store and grab a few necessities once we get there. Ben, we should also call our hotel and let them know we won’t be back tonight.”</p><p>Rey, breathing through her nose to try and keep her anxiety at bay, cut in again when Ben was just opening his mouth to answer.</p><p>“You don’t have to stop for me, really. I would hate to buy things when I don’t really <em>need</em> them and I’m sure I can catch a train back to Verona and meet up with you again tomorrow?” Her long ramble turned into a half-formed question by the end.</p><p>She knew it probably sounded ridiculous. Milano was far closer and purchasing train tickets made no sense compared to buying a toothbrush and some deodorant, but the truth was Rey couldn’t afford another hotel, especially if it was anything fancy.</p><p>Her boss had been generous, agreeing to let her stay and even changing the flight but the rest of her stay wasn’t being covered by the magazine. She could barely afford the hotel she was in, especially on top of food. In all honesty, Rey didn’t have extra cash for the train either—she was a rookie, fresh out of Uni with a mountain of debt for goodness sakes—but it would at least be cheaper than paying for two rooms.</p><p>“If you really need to go back we certainly can take you and start out again fresh tomorrow,” Leia said with complete sincerity.</p><p>The food in Rey’s stomach churned as guilt washed over her. Sure, it was the best solution for her but this wasn’t <em>about</em> her. It was about Leia finding the love of her life after thirty years of separation. She was supposed to be helping, not setting them back a day. But before she could reject the offer but Ben was already speaking up.</p><p>“Listen, I’m not exactly psyched about changing our plans, but if we have to go to Milan it makes no sense to be driving two hours tonight to Verona only to turn around and drive another what—two, three(?) hours to Milan tomorrow. And that’s without counting that we’ll then have another two-hour trip <em>back</em> to Verona after we’ve met this ‘friend’." Ben brandished the fork from his bowl of risotto and turned to point it at Rey. “And you’d be spending more on train tickets than you would on whatever basic essentials you need. Better just to come with us.”</p><p>Rey winced knowing it had been a flimsy excuse, but she hadn’t expected to actually be called out on it. Still, from the no-nonsense expression on his face it appeared like Ben<em> thought</em> he was doing her a favor.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Benjamin,” Leia said, swishing her wine, face somewhere between amused and annoyed. Rey suddenly saw the family resemblance. “I think she gets the point, but perhaps there is something irreplaceable Rey might need."</p><p>“Oh-” Rey tried to say but Ben was already addressing his mother.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Medication, a device, something of sentimental value perhaps.” Leia leaned toward Rey and shot her a conspiratorial glance. “Really you’d think I’d raised him completely cut off from society sometimes. Please don’t let my hyper-analytical son make you feel uneasy, there’s no need for you to take a train. We’ll of course take you back to Verona tonight.”</p><p>Rey wished she could have taken this out—pretended that yes she had left some important life-sustaining medication back in Verona—but she thought she knew these people well enough to at least know that if she went back, they would too. Her conscience just wouldn’t let her.</p><p>“No! No. Ben’s right, I’m sure I can find what I need in Milan. It’s no problem, <em>really</em>. I just-" Rey gestured vaguely, "if you’ll excuse me for a moment I’ll just let the motel know I won’t be returning tonight either.”</p><p>She said this all very fast and then, with a hurried screech, shoved back from the table and pulled out her phone, made her way quickly down the cobbled street.</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>In actuality, Rey called Rose with the desperate hope that her new friend would be willing to collect her bags and check her out of her room; <em>if</em> the hotel allowed it. She might not be able to afford wherever they were going to stay tonight, but at least she wouldn't be panicking to try and pay for both.</p><p>Rose agreed easily and only then did Rey call the hotel, incessantly pacing on the street corner. She only stopped once she was sure it was settled and had hung up . Much more at ease she turned to head back to the restaurant, nearly running straight into Leia. The older woman had been standing practically right behind her, for how long Rey didn’t know but she felt uneasy at the probing look Leia was giving her.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were alright dear. Get everything settled?” The tone of her voice was light and unassuming. Rey pasted on a wide smile and hoped she hadn’t overheard much.</p><p>“Yep, everything’s good.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Leia said with a little clap of her hands. “I think Ben was just getting the check. He’s a little anxious to beat the rush hour.” Then she looped her arm through Rey’s that was still holding her phone loosely at her side and drew her back to the cafe.</p><p>Rey inhaled the rest of her lunch as neatly as she could, aware of Leia and Ben’s glances but not wanting to waste food—especially if she’d need to skip dinner to save money. Her cheeks burned but at least her stomach felt pleasantly full when they all settled into the car for the net leg of their journey.</p><p>Since it was supposed to be less than an hour to their destination Leia decided they should cut through the city to see some of the sights. After all, they had time.</p><p>After a week of old classical architecture and getting lost in the Italian culture, the skyscrapers and metropolitan feel were a bit of a shock to Rey’s senses. Not that Milano didn’t have old architecture or history. The roads themselves felt like remnants of the roman empire and some of the arches and churches felt more ancient than even London could conceive.</p><p>Rather than just Shakespeare and Da Vinci, here were also remnants of the civilization that had shaped Europe. They did stop to get out and look around for a bit at the Piazza Duomo and then again at a shop for Rey to pick up a few essentials, but it wasn’t long before they were leaving behind the city center for the more suburban outskirts to the south.</p><p>It was only half-past six, so there was still plenty of light to take in the scenery as it became more rural. Driving alongside a low fenced canal, lined with trees. The suburbs turned into small country houses—plants and vines covering cracked plaster walls—till even those gave way to open fields.</p><p>Ben grew more agitated as they followed 3PO's directions. It hadn’t even been five minutes but he was letting out a constant stream of grumbling under his breath about how Leia was taking them to the middle of nowhere and they were going to get lost.</p><p>When they reached a sign declaring Cascina Gaggioli, 3PO had them turn onto a rough gravel road, to which Ben responded that it had finally lost its artificial mind. Rey snorted at the irony; Ben had certainty changed his tune from this morning. Leia insisted it was correct though so Ben followed the tree-lined drive to a small collection of yellow and orange buildings, complaining quietly that the rental was doing to get filthy.</p><p>Rey merely drank in the unhindered view of the alps reflecting the sunset in all its golden glory. in as they drove through the open gate and into a square courtyard with some scrubby grass surrounded by four separate buildings. She didn’t know exactly where they were but it was a far cry from the high-end hotel she’d been expecting which made her breath easier.</p><p>Ben looked quizzically at his mother as he put the car in park.</p><p>“You mind telling us where we are now?”</p><p>“Our B&amp;B of course!” She opened the door letting in a sweet earthy aroma with a hint of something pungent; both totally foreign to Rey. Ben discreetly made a gagging face. “You kids wait here. I’ll go get us checked in.” Leia said, before disappearing into one of the buildings.</p><p>“Does one of those Bs stand for ‘Barn’?” Ben was cupping his hand over his nose and mouth as they stepped out of the car but Rey wasn’t sure if it was to hide his expression or keep out the smell.</p><p>She shrugged, turning in a circle to take it all in. “I think it’s a farmstay.”</p><p>“A what?” The hand fell away revealing only a mildly distasteful expression.</p><p>“A farmstay. You know, working farms that double as hotels or day destinations.” He raised an eyebrow. “Agrotourism and all that? My friend Finn did an article about the top vacation idea for staying in the U.K. a few months back and went to a few of these places.” Rey didn’t say how much she’d wanted to go with Finn on that assignment.</p><p>“So, what, like a B&amp;B with a petting zoo?” His tone was derisive but again Rey just shrugged.</p><p>“Dunno, I’ve never actually been.” She said and Ben looked at her strangely.</p><p>“Well!” Leia’s voice signaled her return. She had a wide smile that Rey could only describe as self-satisfied. “They only had one single room left, so I got us a double if you don’t mind bunking with me Rey.”</p><p>“Leia that’s-</p><p>“If they don’t have room, why are we staying here? There must be plenty of hotels back in the-”</p><p>“They <em>have</em> rooms. A single for you and a double for us girls.” Leia had come and looped her arm through Rey’s decidedly. Ben however still seemed agitated, glaring at his mother, so Rey spoke up.</p><p>“You don’t need to share with me, Leia. Really. I can figure something else out.</p><p>“And sleep where, in the car?” Rey didn’t appreciate Ben’s tone. That had been on her mind, yes, and it would be far from the worst place she’d ever slept but she was not about to tell him that.</p><p>“Enough of this nonsense, both of you. Rey you are <em>not</em> sleeping in a car and Ben—you have a room and nothing to worry about—so zip it. Rey and I are going to have a lovely time being roommates and talking about all the things girls do nowadays.” She started to lead Rey away toward another building, saying to her son, “Now, please be a dear and grab the bags.” Turning her head as if to whisper conspiratorially to the younger woman, Leia continued talking, not lowering her voice at all. “You know, I always wanted a girl so I could style and braid their hair. Boys just aren’t as fun.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ben’s indignant voice came from behind them along with the slamming of the car boot. “You braided my hair till I was <em>12</em>!” Leia smiled at Rey and winked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There. Well, it's not exactly where I thought the chapter would end but sometimes you have to let the characters lead. </p><p>Just a disclaimer, I am not British but as Rey is in my story I am trying to use the correct language when I can. (E.G. substituting the trunk of the car for the boot). Of course, I only have so much knowledge of this and so if there are any U.K. readers out there noticing Americanisms, please let me know so I can make the narration more authentic.</p><p>I'm also excited to get back to this fic as it's allowing me to travel through my computer. I myself have spent several months in Milano (and a short time in Monza) which is why when planning this fic I knew I had to use the locations. The other locations are just pure wish-fulfillment on my part, though I find myself planning where I might be able to go once the world starts making sense again.</p><p>Next chapter we reveal the mysterious friend. Any guesses who?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day at the farm and a conversation with Leia's friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p>The next morning found Rey grabbing a pear from the communal dining area and taking it outside to the loggia. The soft lowing of cows and the chirping of birds filled the air as the sky turned from gold to light blue. She bit into the crisp green fruit, letting the tart sweetness wash over her tongue, and contentment filled her.</p><p>Leia had just been waking up when Rey slipped out half an hour ago and she’d yet to see Ben so she took a moment to just let the past few days sink in. Here she was “poor little nobody” Rey, touring northern Italy with two people who had (more or less) welcomed her in with open arms and allowed her to take part in their adventure.</p><p>She was pretty certain now that Leia had overheard her conversation yesterday as when Rey brought up splitting the cost for the room, the older woman had waved the offer off with a “I would have gotten this room either way,” as if Rey paying her share was preposterous. There hadn’t really been much girl time either as Leia seemed to sense the younger woman’s embarrassment and they’d turned in early after dinner. Yet, Rey couldn’t deny that even just these small actions from the motherly woman made her feel more cared for than she’d been in her entire life.</p><p>Several bikes leaning up against the wall caught her eye. She wondered if they belonged to workers or if they were free for guests to use; she’d never had a bike of her own. With the morning only becoming more lovely, Rey couldn’t deny the itch to borrow one, imagining herself riding down the narrow country lanes, soaking in the peacefulness.</p><p>However just as she disposed of her pear core and decided to find someone to ask, the creak of the door opening made her turn her head to find Ben standing there, again holding two cups of coffee.</p><p>“You're making a habit of this.” She smiled as she took the cup with slightly sticky fingers and inhaled deeply, eyes almost rolling back in her head. If only they made coffee like this in England. She refocused on Ben who was staring at her rather intently nursing his own mug, and couldn’t help but tease. “Either you’ve decided that if you give me coffee I’m less likely to talk and annoy you or this is your way of flirting.” She took a sip and savored it as pink splotches appeared on his cheeks and his mouth dropped open, the overall effect looking vaguely scandalized.</p><p>“I-I that’s not, I never, I mean. . .what?! I” She had to repress a snort at his blushing defensiveness—whether at the thought of flirting or that he found her annoying she didn’t know—but decided to cut him some slack. After all, he had brought her coffee.</p><p>“Calm down, I was just teasing.” His expression turned sullen, almost petulant, which for some reason seemed to make him almost. . .cute? The corner of Rey’s mouth quirked up for reasons she couldn’t quite fathom. “Maybe you should drink up that coffee if you plan on interacting with humanity today Mr. Grumpus.”</p><p>His pout turned into a glower but he did as suggested, silently turning to take in the farmyard. There were several workers walking around, especially going to and from the barn, and they watched the peaceful pace of the morning chores until Rey was tipping back the dregs from her mug.</p><p>She was just turning to go back in when Leia exited the door.</p><p>“There you two are! I was afraid I’d catch you in another tiff so this is a pleasant surprise,” She said. Ben ducked to take a sip from his mug—which Rey was fairly certain was as empty as her own—before grunting, not looking at either of them. Rey looked at Leia and shrugged. She wondered how Leia had handled such a mercurial personality when he was a teenager. The older lady, whose hair was in an elaborate braid around her head merely winked. “Well, they just served breakfast so you’d better come in.” And with all the commanding presence of a general, she ushered them inside, Ben grumbling all the while.</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>As the day progressed Leia made no mention of her friend, leaving Rey feeling unsettled like she’d missed something, while Ben grew increasingly agitated. Still she enjoyed her day as much as possible visiting the barn and seeing a cow up close for the first time in her life. They were quite smelly, she couldn’t deny that, but their eyes were the gentlest she’d ever seen and when a farmhand let her pat one’s cheek it surprised her with how velvety soft it was.</p><p>She visited the farm’s shop which was filled with flours, cheeses, and vegetables grown on the farm as well as olive oils, wines, honeys, jams, and sauces from other local producers. Having not had to pay for her room last night and feeling a little like indulging, she bought some cheese and wine to share with Finn, as well as a gift for her boss.</p><p>Yet, other than that it was a very relaxing day. Not at all what Rey had expected from this adventure. Leia mostly sat outside reading a book, or at least appearing to. The older woman’s eyes seemed to be on the farmyard far more often than the pages in front of her.</p><p>Rey had finally gotten Ben to stop standing around and scowling by nearly dragging him to the barn once again and then talking to some of the workers about the history of the Cascina. It was early afternoon, while she was standing under the shade of the loggia when it happened.</p><p>Leia’s eyes, so often glancing up, seemed to freeze with sharp focus.</p><p>Shifting to see what had caught Leia’s attention Rey saw someone just walking into the yard looking like any of the other laborers. Other than being quite short Rey didn’t see what made Leia stare so. The woman was wearing dungarees, her skin looked darker than most Italians but, you never could tell anymore. She seemed to sense their stares and stopped, eyes widening when she found them. Something that might catch attention, Rey mused as the woman actually began walking toward them, was the oversized pair of round glasses that sat on her nose, taking up most of her face.</p><p>The woman was rubbing her hands on some kind of cloth and when she reached them Leia stood. Overly magnified eyes were fixed stonily on Leia’s face and Leia, while not one Rey believed could ever cower, almost looked contrite. Rey chanced a look at Ben, silently questioning, but he only shrugged wearing the same perplexed look on his face she was feeling.</p><p>“Leia Organa, as I live and breathe.” The woman’s voice was quiet and pleasantly deep but her expression was less so. Leia gave a sad little smile.</p><p>“Hello, Maz.”</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>The initial meeting wasn’t long as Maz had chores to get back to but there was a decision made to talk ‘later’ and at least Ben now had a reason for why his mother had picked this “place in the middle of nowhere” to stay in. Apparently, Maz was part owner.</p><p>As afternoon turned into evening people started setting up for a barbeque and a festive atmosphere descended. That was when Leia’s friend waved them over. Stomach rumbling, Rey looked longingly back at the grills and tables piled with food only to be caught by Ben who smirked at her as they followed Maz obediently into one of the buildings.</p><p>“Come in and I’ll put on some coffee.” The tiny woman said as she busied herself in the kitchen of a little apartment. Rey hadn’t thought she was all that short until she and Leia were standing side by side. As they settled into the tiny living space, Ben excused himself for a minute.</p><p>Silence descended. For Rey it felt awkward but she could practically feel Leia tense and straining beside her. For her part, Maz seemed completely unaffected. She was just setting a coffee tray on the small table when Ben re-entered, bringing with him the exquisite smell of charred meat and vegetables. He plopped a covered plate unceremoniously on Rey's lap.</p><p>“So your stomach doesn’t start trying to eat you.”</p><p>Both Leia and Maz's eyebrows raised to the ceiling, as Ben settled himself next to his mother. Rey could only sit there with her mouth hanging open before the aroma became too much and she tucked in, groaning in appreciation.</p><p>The moment of amusement seemed to break the tension and as Maz poured them each an espresso she sighed.</p><p>“I have a feeling we have a lot we could catch up on but it’s obvious why you're here Leia and I don’t think I can help you,” Maz said. “I haven’t seen Han Solo in years.” Leia leaned forward, desperation evident.</p><p>“How <em>many</em> years Maz?”</p><p>Maz poured a glug of Fernet into each espresso before setting the bottle on the table.</p><p>“Well, not as long as it’s been since I’ve seen you. It’s been 12. . .” the bespectacled woman scrunched up her face, remembering, “no, 15 years at least.”</p><p>“So he did stay in Italy? I don’t understand. He had disappeared when I came back, his landlord said he’d gone.”</p><p>“So, until I saw you and your giant-of-a-son this afternoon, here's what I knew.” The wrinkles around the darker woman's mouth puckered as she sipped her espresso. “When you left, Han took it hard. Jabba’s crew was catching up to him but he refused to leave, refused to go into hiding, plain refused to do anything other than sleep on my couch or go to wherever the hell you two planned to meet.”</p><p>An uneasy feeling crept into Rey’s stomach and she sat the piece of chicken she’d been enjoying back on the plate, wiping her fingers on the napkin.</p><p>“Kept saying you’d come back, that he had to wait,” Maz continued and Rey began to feel uncomfortable with how close to home this conversation felt. “Well, then it was too late.” Leia sucked in a sharp breath. “Jabba traced him to my place and waited there to nab him, <em>that</em> was not a pleasant experience let me tell you. Those thugs are trigger happy and if Chewie hadn’t been there I don’t know if I’d have gotten out. . .anyway, we didn’t get to Han in time to warn him.”</p><p>Leia was quietly shedding tears into her cupped hand and as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders he also seemed to be struggling with how to feel about his father’s past and possible fate. After a moment Leia gathered herself and looked back up, eyes rimmed red but determined.</p><p>“But you said you’d seen him, which means he survived? He-”</p><p>Maz waved her hand impatiently.</p><p>“Of course he did. He’s Han Solo! That man could talk the fur coat off a bear and he got himself rehired to pay off his debt. Still don’t quite know how he managed to avoid a pair of cement shoes. Anyway, it was years before I saw him again. Turned up on the racing circuit under a few different aliases.”</p><p>“He always was a speed demon.” Leia gave a fond, watery chuckle. "Something this one inherited." She patted Ben's knee, leaning into him.</p><p>“Yes, well, obviously Jabba made better money off of him that way than using him on jobs. I was working at the track in Monza at the time and we barely saw each other but last I knew he was trying to claw his way out of the scene without a target the size of the colosseum on his back.”</p><p>“You don’t know if he succeeded? Where he might be now?”</p><p>They were quiet, waiting as Maz downed her coffee, looking reluctant.</p><p>“No I don’t. He just faded out of the game after that and one day I stopped hearing anything altogether. Which could mean karma caught up with him or he actually did get out. Not that you ever fully escape that world, but I know he was trying his best.”</p><p>Leia’s shoulders slumped and she rested her head on the back of the small sofa she and Ben shared.</p><p>“And you said he was using aliases which means it would be nearly impossible to find him.”</p><p>Maz leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees.</p><p>“As I said, I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.”</p><p>They all sat in silence for a minute before Leia stood, prompting Ben and Rey to follow.</p><p>“Thank you Maz, I’m sorry to surprise you like this after all these years.”</p><p>“Especially knowing what I do now, I’m surprised you never kept in touch Leia. <em>We</em> were friends as well,” She said with reproach.</p><p>“I wish I could blame pregnancy brain for all my poor decisions, but I’ve had thirty years of them. All I can say is I thought if I went to the U.S. I’d find him there and I simply became obsessed with the idea."</p><p>“Well, that’s the one place I can assure you he’s likely not.” Maz gathered up the empty cups. “The whole reason Han came to Italy in the first place was due to his criminal record. The Hutt’s have <em>very</em> long arms.”</p><p>“So, that’s it then. Decades of time wasted when, if I had just tried coming back to Italy. . .”</p><p>“There’s no point in dwelling on mistakes, what’s done is done and all we can do is make the most of the now.” </p><p>Leia nodded absently but just as she reached the door she turned back.</p><p>“Maz, are you still in contact with Chewie? Maybe it’s a longshot, but they were always so inseparable. . .”</p><p>“Not the way we used to be no. Fell out of touch around the same time I moved down here.”</p><p>Leia scrounged in her purse before pulling out a little white card and thrusting it into Maz’s hands.</p><p>“This is my number. If you happen to hear the tiniest rumor of where he might be, please. . .”</p><p>The tiny woman gave a sad, reassuring smile.</p><p>“Then you must promise not to wait another thirty years to visit. Stay in touch, and you young man,” She turned to Ben. “Take care of that girl of yours and make sure she doesn’t get away like your mother did.”</p><p>Rey and Ben were both speechless as they followed Leia out back down to the barbeque and refused to catch each other's eyes the whole rest of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LotusSunAndMoon was right, it was Maz!</p><p>I am sorry for any mistakes this chapter. It was very hastily finished because I just wanted it done and uploaded! Upside, I finally sat down and got the timeline hammered out for the plot so there's that too!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this stop on our tour of Northern Italy. Up next, we hit some rough waters. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben take several steps backward but she bonds with Leia instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unedited </p><p>This is the chapter I had in mind from the beginning and I got to it and hit a total roadblock. I find the ones I have the most expectation for are by far the hardest to write. Well, though quite imperfect, here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                      </p><p> </p><p>They left back to Verona after breakfast the next morning, a feeling of disappointment hanging in the air. Leia was particularly quiet, which was enough to reveal her mood, and the night before she had left the barbeque early and already been tucked into bed by the time Rey went up. Ben seemed less grumpy than usual but there was a lost look in his eyes whenever he looked at his mother.</p><p>So with that, Rey got out her notebook and started to plan. She noted everything she could remember of what Maz had said, trying to formulate how they could use the information. This was familiar territory, taking scraps of facts and half-formed clues to try and find something relevant. She’d done it more times than she could count.</p><p>She only looked up once they stopped for a cappuccino—and the loo—in a little town called Peschiera del Garda. It was a charming place, almost picturesque. Buildings ranged from creamy yellow to peachy pink. Flower boxes hung from windows and the wrought iron bridges that ran over clear turquoise canals. These then spilled out into Lake Garda, or perhaps it was the other way around, but either way Rey was sad to not have more time to spend there.</p><p>What she hadn’t realized was that her furious scribbling had drawn the attention of her traveling companions because, when they got back in the car, she hadn’t even opened her notebook before Leia was asking, “So, are you working on the story?”</p><p>Rey’s eyes flicked up meeting Ben’s frown in the rearview mirror. Leia was turned around watching her from the gap in the front seats, sadness concealed behind her eyes.</p><p>“Oh! No, actually, I’m well. . .” Rey shrugged. “I was just trying to work through everything Maz said to see if anything might be helpful. You know, for our next steps.”</p><p>“Next steps?” Ben’s tone was somewhere between confused and incredulous but he was ignored in favor of Leia’s question.</p><p>“May I see?”</p><p>“Oh! Sure,” Rey said. She handed the little book over to the older woman whose eyes scanned the page of circled information, lines, and scribbled ideas. It was an inked spider web of chaos and half-formed thoughts, but Leia’s eyes widened at it.</p><p>“This is impressive Rey. Have you done this before?”</p><p>“Yeah, a few times.” She shrugged, not saying how little success she’d had. That wasn’t the method’s fault.</p><p>“You think we’ll still be able to find him?</p><p>“Yes,” Rey reassured her, leaning forward between the seats. “We just have to find the right thread, the right clue to follow.”</p><p>Rey spent the rest of the trip discussing her theories and ideas. There wasn’t much to go on, it was true, and short of trying to make contact with a criminal organization, there were no obvious leads. Still, she encouraged Leia. By the time they arrived at Ben &amp; Leia’s hotel in Verona Rey was feeling optimistic herself, completely forgetting that she no longer had a room to stay in or even her things.</p><p>This was quickly sorted as Leia insisted she stay with them, at least for the night, and have Rose drop off the suitcase there. Rey agreed with a bit of reluctance but Leia wouldn’t hear of it any other way. Dialing up Rose, Rey conveyed the plan asking if it would work for her new friend before handing the phone off to Leia for directions to the hotel.</p><p>The older woman put a hand over the receiver for a second. “If you two get the luggage, I’m just going to make sure our rooms are still in order.” Then she began chatting to Rose as she slipped out of the car.</p><p>Rey got out as well but it took a second for her to realize Ben had not. The boot of the car was still closed and he sat hands fisted on the steering wheel. She shifted from one foot to another, uncertain of what to do, but then the moment passed. He was opening the door and at the back of the car in two long strides. The boot swung open.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Ben asked, voice low as Rey leaned in to grab Leia’s toiletries bag. Caught off guard by the question, she looked up to find him staring down at the luggage, the tilt of his chin and eyebrows disapproving. His hand was curled tightly around the metal lid.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He let out an annoyed snort, his nostrils flaring at something Rey couldn’t quite comprehend. She thought they’d been getting along fairly well but maybe he was upset by her staying with them?</p><p>“Why are you getting her hopes up?”</p><p>“Her. . .hopes?”</p><p>“Yes, her. <em>My mother.</em> The woman you just spent the past half hour convincing that finding her lost love wasn’t a lost cause.”</p><p>“Um, maybe because it’s not a lost cause?” Rey was confused, but not enough to not be incredulous. Was he seriously asking why she was trying to help? “He is out there somewhere; he didn’t just disappear.”</p><p>“You heard what Maz said, we have nothing to go on.”</p><p>“That’s not true we can-”</p><p>“It’s over Rey,” He said, taking one of the suitcases. “The man’s gone and we just have to accept it; even if it isn’t the ending you’d like for your story.” She reeled back feeling as if she’d been slapped in the face clutching the small bag to her.</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> why I’m doing this!”</p><p>“Then why?” He thunked the luggage on the ground and looked exasperatedly back at her.</p><p>“Because, I-I believe that it’s possible to find someone you’ve lost; no matter how long it takes.”</p><p>“And what if he doesn’t want to be found, Rey. Have you considered that? Hmm?” She winced, but he had no way of knowing how that question had plagued her throughout her life. “This isn’t some fun mystery to solve! Don’t you get that it’s just going to hurt her more to find out that he’s moved on, has forgotten her, or is—God forbid—dead?”</p><p>Rey faltered, this was all getting too close to home. There were so many scenarios she’d run through over the years, trying to decide if it was worth it to keep searching. Leia seemed to think it was worth the risk but perhaps—unlikely as it seemed—she <em>hadn’t</em> considered all the possibilities? Apparently satisfied that he’d gotten his point across Ben turned back to the car and grabbed the other bag.</p><p>“But. . .isn’t it better to know? Even if he is dead.” Rey conveniently ignored the first two options. “She deserves to have closure.”</p><p>“That.” He took the last bag—a lightweight backpack—and swung it onto his back. His hand rested on the boot lid and his eyes burned into her. “That right there is exactly your problem. Do you even get that this is more than a story? You’re playing with real people’s lives and encouraging my mom to seek out something unattainable is only going to lead to heartbreak.” Ben slammed the boot closed.<br/>“Closure is a myth for people who are too weak to let go of the past; a fantasy ending for fictional tragedies. The only real way to move forward in this life is to let the past die.” He turned as if to go before suddenly stopping. Only then did Rey realized Leia had returned—probably to see what was taking them so long—and was looking disapprovingly at her son. He made an annoyed noise in his throat and continued walking, both bags in his huge grip.</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>Rey was silent as Leia guided her through the black doors bearing the sign Colomba D’oro. Ben was nowhere to be seen but regardless her stomach dropped from its already low position to the gleaming marble floors. They’d stepped into an ornate lobby complete with a frescoed ceiling, arching stone columns, statue-filled niches.</p><p>If the harsh words Ben had said hadn’t made her already feel awful—question what on earth she was doing there—perhaps it wouldn’t have bothered her as much, but they had. And now standing in her rumpled twice worn clothes in a hotel that was likely so far out of her price range it didn’t bear thinking about, she felt the worthlessness she’d struggled with all her life wash over her.</p><p>There was a slight pressure against her elbow and Rey stepped forward blankly allowing Leia to usher her gently up the stairs. They entered a room decorated in soft pink and gold, though they weren’t in it long enough to make an impression, as Leia led her through another door.</p><p>Flicking on the light to a rather spacious bathroom, the motherly woman handed her a towel and satiny complimentary robe with instructions to shower and relax. Rey didn’t bother arguing as the door clicked shut behind her, even if she had showered the night before.</p><p>She stood under the water in the gleaming white shower, playing the conversation with Ben over in her head. If she was being fair, it’s not like he knew her story or that his words would cut so deeply. She’d barely told Leia the other day and that had been unintended. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of people that knew her history. The wound was still raw after all these years, mostly due to her constantly picking at it to try and find answers.</p><p>Angry tears poured down her face mingling with the rapidly cooling water. Maybe he didn’t know but that didn’t excuse him from being a jerk about her motivations. What was his problem anyway? He didn’t even want to find his own father! The arsehole actually claimed closure was a myth and wanting it was a weakness.</p><p>Rey ground her teeth; she was anything but weak. The fact that she was even standing there proved it. After scrubbing her face roughly, she jerked the handle cutting off the cold stream. She didn’t know how long she’d been in there to have used up all the hot water, but her anger suddenly fled, leaving her shivering and embarrassed.</p><p>When she made her way out to the room—wrapped in the robe and hair up in a towel turban—it was empty but amazingly, her bags were sitting on the bed. Grabbing her brush from the bag she sat at the small vanity, unwrapped her damp hair, and started untangling the wet strands with her fingers.</p><p>The door swung open softly and Leia came in.</p><p>“You’re out.” Her voice was gentle, and Rey flushed. Somehow the focus had shifted to her when it was the other woman who had a reason to be hurting. “I obviously picked up your bags from Rose,” Leia said. “She told me to have you text her; see if you wanted to get lunch.” Rey nodded.</p><p>“Thank you.” She turned back around but Leia came to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and keeping eye contact through the mirror.</p><p>“May I?” She reached for the brush laying to the side and Rey just blinked, sniffing back the urge to cry. A soft warm hand ran through her hair before the brush started working from the ends upward. At the first pass from roots to tips Rey’s eyes slid closed; a fuzzy unfamiliar sort of warmth spreading through her. “One of the great joys in life is having one’s hair brushed.”</p><p>Had anyone ever brushed Rey’s hair? Not in her memory. And certainly not in this gentle, rhythmic, unhurried way. The soft pulling sensation continued and the emotions Rey had been containing spilled out silently in stray tears over her cheeks.</p><p>“I would like to apologize for my son, but he is far past the age of needing to do so for himself.”<br/>Rey’s eyes snapped open. A pause hung in the air as Leia continued brushing but she looked almost nervous. “I. . .hope you don’t mind. . .I told Ben a little of what you told me.” Rey’s eyes went wide and she felt her pulse racing, unsure how to respond. “I know it wasn’t my place, but I have a feeling if we continue on, it’s going to be hard for you as well. I don’t want any more altercations like today because my son is an ignorant arse.”</p><p>“What. . .Can I ask what you told him?” Rey’s voice was stilted.</p><p>“Only that you grew up without your birth parents. . .just like he grew up without his father.” Rey didn’t know about the ‘just like’ part, it was pretty obvious they’d had <em>very</em> different childhoods. The brush stopped as Leia paused mid-stroke. “I just ask—and I know he doesn’t deserve it—but I ask that you might have a little grace. He would never show it but I know he’s struggling with all of this as well.”</p><p>Rey chewed her lip thoughtfully before giving a tiny nod. If he actually apologized, <em>sincerely</em>, she could maybe cut him some slack. . .for Leia’s sake. The other woman smiled, eyes glassy.</p><p>“Now how do you feel about braids?” She started her soothing brushing again. “My favorite memory of my mother was her braiding my hair as a girl. . .” She looked fond. “I think they would look lovely on you.”</p><p>Rey nodded again and leaned back into the caring hands, a tiny piece of her heart mending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your comments and sticking with me even through this ridiculous upload "schedule". </p><p>You guys keep me going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>